Vampiro
by RachBenson
Summary: Uma série de estupros e assassinatos podem mudar a vida de Olivia. SlashYaoiYuri
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiro**

**Capítulo Um**

**Notas:** Law & Order Special Victims Unit e seus personagens pertencem a Wolf Films produção em associação com Universal Network Television. Sara e todos os outros eu que inventei.

**Sumário:** Uma série de estupros seguida de assassinatos deixa vitimas com marcas de perfuração pelo corpo.

Sara tinha acabado de mudar de casa, pois, uma historia de amor e paixão, sem final feliz, e o sumiço de uma de suas empregadas, a tinham abalado.

Sua casa era em um local tranqüilo com poucas casas ruas cheias de arvores e lagos, clima chuvoso envolviam esse bairro.

A casa térrea tinha uma piscina enorme na lateral da casa que dava de frente para a sala de estar cercada por janelas enormes, dando total visão para a piscina. A cozinha quase que integrada a sala era pequena com um pequeno balcão no meio, na sala também havia um lavabo e atrás da parede da cozinha e ao lado direito de quem entra na casa havia a suíte de sara.

**Delegacia 00:34**

Olivia trabalhava como sempre até tarde da noite em um dos casos, quando soube da existência de uma nova vitima do "vampiro" apelido dado ao criminoso serial. Ela e Elliot seguiram direto ao local que foi encontrado o corpo.Era de uma menina de apenas 17 anos e estava em um beco num dos bairros mais badalados por pessoas que curtiam a noite um pouco diferente, mas muito mais animada. Um local cheio de bares e restaurantes gls com pessoas cheias da grana.

"Parece que a festa acabou cedo demais para ela" disse Elliot se referindo à menina.

Olivia: "olhe as marcas no braço dela Elliot"

**Sala da perícia 02:10**

Olivia: E aí Warner mesmo MO?

Warner: tudo indica que sim, mas desta vez ele deixou cair isso.

Era uma papeleta de fósforos

Liv: Tem como ver de onde é? O que está escrito?

Warner: só um instante..."Divas"

Liv: Divas? Vou pesquisar! Muito obrigada Warner!

**Delegacia 06:29**

Liv: Elliot achamos uma pista no bolso da vitima!

Elliot: Bom! Também achei algo! Interroguei algumas pessoas nas danceterias e me disseram que essa menina estava com uma "amiga" aquela noite!

**Casa da vitima Mary Keller 08:00**

Elliot: Sra. Keller a senhora conheceu todas as amizades da sua filha?

Sra Keller: não!Mary só tinha um amigo, o Paul! Ela era uma menina muito reservada! Não sei como foi parar naquele local!

**Casa de Paul Lion 09:44**

Liv: Por favor, estamos procurando Paul Lion!

Senhor: um momento por favor! PAUL!

O rapaz desce as escadas correndo

Elliot: Paul Lion? Você conheceu essa menina?

Paul: Mary! O que aconteceu com ela?

Liv: Infelizmente foi assassinada e gostaríamos que você nos ajudasse.

Paul: claro!

Elliot: Desde quando vocês se conheciam?Mary tinha mais amigos ou amigas?

Paul: Nos conhecemos desde a escola! Sempre fomos muito ligados! Vocês têm que pegar esse cara!

Liv: Ok! Responda a outra pergunta, ela tinha alguma amiga especial?

Paul: Amiga especial que droga é essa?

Elliot: Nada Paul, ela tinha alguma amiga mais próxima?

Paul: Recentemente ela conheceu uma menina na internet cinco anos mais velha que ela, e desde então ela mudou, não falava mais comigo, saia só com a menina.

Liv: Você sabe o nome dela? O endereço?

Paul: Sei onde ela trabalha!

**Hot Bar Dance 12:33**

Liv: Estamos procurando Amanda Fay

Garçom: Ela só entrará a meia noite!

Olivia e Elliot resolvem então bolar um plano para conversar com Amanda sem que ela perceba que está sendo investigada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

**Hot Bar Dance 23:30**

Liv: Oie quanto é a entrada?

Segurança: É livre, só paga o que consumir! Pode entrar.

Olivia olha pra todos os cantos assustada com a quantidade de beijos e abraços de casais não muito convencionais, vai até o bar, senta e pede uma cerveja.Minutos depois ela olha para a porta e vê uma mulher de quase 30 anos de cabelos longos e pretos, corpo perfeito, quando vê que a mesma está olhando para ela vira o rosto e continua com sua cerveja já quente de tanto esperar. Ela olha novamente para a mulher e vê que a maioria das pessoas a conhece, percebe que ela esta indo em sua direção.

Mulher: Oi você é nova na cidade?

Olivia olha rapidamente para a mulher e diz: É...Não...Vim conhecer!

Mulher: Ah tá! Bom, espero que goste do barzinho é super tranqüilo e só tem gente bonita!

Olivia: Muito obrigada!

Mulher: Ah alias, meu nome é Sara e o seu?

Prazer Olivia!

**00:20**

Olivia vai ate o banheiro, disfarça, dança um pouco e sai. Estava ligando para Elliot quando sentiu uma mão no seu braço.

Sara: Já vai embora?

Liv: Pois é, entrei só pra conhecer amanhã trabalho cedinho.

Sara: Ok! Bom, aqui estão meus tels, já sabe onde eu trabalho, quando quiser...

Liv: Boa noite!

Olivia fica pasma, nunca achou que iria ser cantada por uma mulher, muito menos por aquela mulher.Mas tudo bem, agora tinha que se concentrar no caso, depois ela riria daquele episódio.

Olivia dá algumas voltas de carro pelo bairro e vê uma menina com a descrição de Amanda entrar no bar ao lado.Era o Divas.Olivia então chama Elliot que corre ate lá.

Elliot entra na balada lotada a procura da menina. Olivia fica ao lado de fora no carro.

Toc Toc

Olivia leva um susto, mas quando olha para o lado era sua nova amiga Sara.

Sara: Posso entrar?

Liv: É...Hmmm...Na...

Sara entra sem esperar pela resposta.

Sara: Desistiu de ir embora?

Liv: Não é que...Eu estou a...

AHHH SOCORRO

Olivia vê uma gritaria e várias pessoas saindo correndo do Divas. Olivia corre para dentro e encontra Elliot segurando o corpo ainda desfalecendo da menina.

**Hospital 02:14**

A mãe de Amanda entra correndo na emergência e encontra Olivia.

Mãe: Cadê a minha filha? Ela está bem?

Liv: Ela está sendo operada agora, peço que a Senhora fique calma.

Duas horas depois Elliot chega ao hospital com noticias de mais pistas sobre o estuprador.

Elliot: Como ela está?

Liv: Não sabemos...

O médico vai em direção da família que começa a chorar de desespero, era mais uma vitima.

**Delegacia 08:22**

Sara: Gostaria de falar com a Det.Benson

Olivia vê a mulher e não acredita.

Liv: Pois não, como me achou?

Sara: Está escrito em todos os jornais, que um estuprador está de olho nas lésbicas da cidade! Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Olívia leva Sara a sala de interrogatório

Liv: Desculpe não ter te falado que era policial, mas estamos investigando esses assassinatos que estão ocorrendo naquele bairro.

Sara olha pra baixo...Não tem palavras...

Liv: Mas não quero que se alarme vamos pegar esse cara o mais rápido possível, só precisamos de alguma ajuda das testemunhas.

Sara: Amanda trabalhou um tempo comigo, era tão menina, a Mary também...Será que eu sou a próxima? Ai Deus!

Olivia agacha e pega na mão de Sara confortando-a.

Liv: Calma, você vai estar em segurança a partir de hoje.

**Perícia 10:51**

Elliot: Warner o que tem pra nós?

Warner: Encontrei uma parcial de uma digital atrás da orelha dela, está coberta com produtos químicos usados em revelações de filmes.

Elliot: Procuramos um fotógrafo?

Warner: Talvez sim, mas um bem antigo! Esse produto não é muito usado nas câmeras de hoje em dia, foi muito usado na década de 80.

Elliot: Nosso cara tem mais de 40 anos!

**Sala de interrogatório 15:38**

São interrogadas algumas testemunhas que estavam na danceteria e algumas garçonetes e garçons do Hot Bar Dance.

Liv: Você viu algum homem na faixa dos 40 anos, talvez com uma máquina fotográfica?

Marcos: Não! Mas esses dias houve uma manifestação de um grupo conservador de outra cidade, e havia varias pessoas tirando fotos!

Cragen: Liv tem uma moça querendo falar com você!

Sara: Oi...Fiquei tão abalada que só agora me lembrei de algumas coisas que aconteceram essa semana.Teve uma manifestação no bairro, mas até aí tudo bem sempre tem, mas um cara entrou no meu bar e perguntou sobre a casa, sobre os funcionários e disse que teve uma filha que faleceu por causa de drogas dentro da danceteria, mas ele estava tão calmo, que só olhou o local e foi embora. Será que tem a ver?

Liv: Sara você é um anjo!

Olivia correu para pesquisar algum caso como Sara havia contado, como as pessoas da manifestação eram de outra cidade Olivia investigou e encontrou um caso de uma garota de 18 anos que foi encontrada morta no banheiro da danceteria com uma seringa na mão. Seu nome era Milena Banks.

Elliot: Milena Banks? Nome do pai?

Liv: Charlie Banks, 44 anos, fotógrafo aposentado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

**Residência de Charlie Banks cidade de Guliver 18:29**

Liv: Acho que ele não está.

Elliot: Por favor, senhora, o Sr. Banks?

Senhora: Mudou-se faz um ano, foi pra cidade!

Liv: Como vamos achar esse cara no meio de NY?

**Residência Sara 21:03**

Ding Dong

Sara: Oi...Tudo bem? Que surpresa...entra!

Olivia entra admirando a casa e a mulher que estavam a sua frente

Liv: É muito linda!

Sara: Obrigada, mudei há pouco tempo!

Liv: Mora sozinha?

Sara: Moro...Pelo menos à noite...de dia tem a empregada!rs

Liv: rs

Sara: Vem, vou te mostrar a piscina...

Sara atravessa a sala e abre a enorme vidraça para ir a piscina.

Liv: Que noite maravilhosa!

Sara: Pois é!Gosto muito desse bairro é muito tranqüilo, diferente do lugar onde trabalho!

Liv: Também gosto de tranqüilidade.

Trim Trim

Liv: Alô? Ok, já estou a caminho!

Sara: O que foi?

Liv: Outra vitima!

Sara: Quer que eu vá com você?

Liv: Não fica! Eu volto!

Olivia estava adorando a conversa, mas suas vitimas sempre estiveram em primeiro lugar! Ela corre para o local do crime, que era próximo a residência de sara.Portanto voltaria logo como prometera.Enquanto isso, assim que Olivia sai, Sara tira sua roupa e mergulha na piscina para se refrescar.

Na estrada Olivia ouve um barulho estranho em seus pneus e desce do carro para olhar.Eram rolos de filmes e quando percebe que estava em perigo leva uma pancada na nuca e desmaia.

**Residência Sara 22:17**

Sara está na sala bebendo vinho e percebe que Olívia esta demorando, resolve ligar no celular dela, mas só da caixa postal.

Passado mais uma hora Sara fica preocupada e liga pra delegacia.

Sara: Det. Benson por favor.

Elliot: Acabei de chegar à delegacia fui até o local do crime e Olivia não apareceu!

Sara então resolve ir atrás dela, pega seu carro e dirige pelas ruas sombrias de seu bairro, quando avista na estrada pedaços de rolos de filmes, e no mato na beira da estrada pegadas. Sara imediatamente liga para Elliot, este por sua vez corre até o local.

Elliot e sua turma chegam ao local e começam as buscas por Olivia.

Sara anda sozinha em busca de Liv, e perto de um lago encontra pegadas.Vai atrás e percebe alguém se debatendo, era Olivia, quase nua. Sara abraça-a, mas ouve passos, ficam quietas. Quando o cara está se aproximando das duas, Elliot puxa a arma e atira no ombro do cara e prendendo-o.

Olivia está a salvo nos braços de Sara.Ela conta que não foi estuprada e nem chegou a levar picadas de agulhas, mas agradece Sara que a chama para ir para a casa dela.

**Residência de Sara 01:36**

Olivia toma banho enquanto Sara prepara a janta, a campainha toca, era Dana antigo amor de Sara.

Sara: O que veio fazer aqui?

Dana: Soube de um caso envolvendo seu bar.

Sara: Pois é, mas já está tudo resolvido, inclusive estou tentando resolver a minha vida também, peço que vá embora.

Dana tenta dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desiste e vai embora. Sara encosta a cabeça na porta e olha por baixo de seus braços que Olivia estava observando-a.

Liv: Quem era?

Sara: Meu passado.

Liv: Hmm

Sara: Falei pra ele ir embora porque estava querendo decidir meu futuro.

Elas se olham e sorriem, Sara chega próximo a Olivia e dá um suave beijo no rosto.

Durante o jantar não tiveram muito que conversar, Olivia quis lavar a louça e Sara ficou sentada no balcão atrás dela.

Sara: Detetive deixa eu lavar?

Liv: Não! Você me ajudou em tantas coisas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer!

Sara: Tá bom, mas eu vou guardando então!

Sara começa a guardar a louça nos armários em cima da pia, quando Olivia termina a última peça, entrega-a a Sara que chega por trás dela para guardar. As duas sentem um arrepio e um calor ao mesmo tempo. Ficam se olhando por uns instantes e Sara resolve então fazer um movimento. Seus lábios chegam muito perto dos de Olivia e quase se pode ouvir um sussurro. Mas Olivia vira o rosto e Sara acaba se afastando.

Sara: Mil desculpas Olivia, não devia ter feito isso.

Olivia fica sem saber o que falar.

Sara: Você pode dormir na minha cama eu durmo aqui no sofá, as coisas já estão prontas pra você.

Olivia faz que entra no quarto, mas volta e diz boa noite com a cabeça baixa.

-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Na manhã seguinte Olivia acorda, olha as horas, se troca rapidamente e vê o café da manhã em cima do balcão. Vê então Sara tomando banho de sol na piscina, ela está de biquíni e com chapéu sob o rosto, mas mesmo assim consegue ver Olivia vindo em sua direção.

Sara: Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

Liv: Graças a Deus, só consigo dormir quando coloco um criminoso na cadeia!

Sara: Tomou seu café?

Liv: Não, tenho que ir para o Tribunal, aliás, estou super atrasada para o julgamento.

Sara levanta-se e vai em direção a Olivia, diz olhando para baixo:

Liv peço desculpas novamente por ontem à noite, não sei onde eu esta...

Olivia puxa-a pela nuca até seus lábios interrompendo-a subitamente, é então que finalmente sentem o choque entre suas línguas. Beijam-se com paixão, como se não pudessem mais agüentar a força que as unia.

Separadas as bocas, seus rostos ficam ainda bem próximos, fazendo com que uma sentisse a respiração ofegante da outra. Olivia da um grande e maravilhoso sorriso e vai embora sem dizer nada.

Durante o dia as duas lembravam-se do beijo e riam de si mesmas a todo o momento. Foi quando num intervalo do julgamento do Sr. Banks, Olivia resolve ligar para Sara:

Sara: Alô?

Liv: ...

Ela só queria dizer que estava com saudades, mas não consegue e desliga.

Após o julgamento Liv foi à delegacia resolver outros assuntos enquanto Sara já estava em seu bar.

Sara sempre havia sido uma mulher de muitos amores e nunca havia namorado seriamente.Tinha qualquer pessoa para ela e sabia disso.

Hot Bar Dance

Olivia entra no bar lotado e logo vê Sara dançando, cercada por mulheres lindas e animadas. No mesmo momento sente um pouco de ciúmes, mas vai até o bar para observá-la de longe.

Sara estava muito feliz por tudo ter acabado bem e pelo sucesso de seu bar, mas faltava uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa para mudar totalmente sua vida.

"Já volto" disse Sara aos seus amigos da pista.

Liv: Continua, eu estava gostando de te ver dançar com outras mulheres!

Sara: Hm..jura?Então dança comigo!

Liv: Não nem pensar!

Sara: Vamos logo detetive!

Sara puxa Olivia para a pista e começa a dançar ao redor dela. Seus movimentos suaves e sensuais deixam Liv super envergonhada e ela sorri. Sara a abraça por trás e começa a beijar seu pescoço. Olivia não sabe onde enfiar a cara, mas ao toque dos lábios de Sara sente seu corpo responder com arrepios.

Tudo estava maravilhoso quando num piscar de olhos policiais seguidos do Det.Elliot entram no local e vêem Olivia e Sara juntas.

Elliot: Sara Anderson!

Olivia e Sara se olharam assustadas.

Elliot: Você está presa pelo assassinato de Mary Keller e pela remoção de cadáver do local do crime, tudo o que você disser...você tem direito a um advogado...

Delegacia

Elliot: Pois é Liv, a Warner disse que foi um caso de copycat, ou seja, um imitador!E foi encontrado um fio de cabelo nas unhas da Mary, além de provas de que ela não morreu no beco, mas sim no banheiro do bar.

Sara: Eu quero um advogado, não vou falar com você!

Elliot: Você já está bastante encrencada não acha?

Sara: Quero falar com a Liv ou fico quieta o resto da noite!

Cragen: Não, Liv foi para a casa dela, está afastada desse caso, você tem que resolver sem o advogado dela Elliot.

Passadas duas horas Sara permanecera muda, então o Capitão Cragen resolve chamar Olivia.

Sara: Liv!Que bom que você veio, você tem que acreditar em mim!

Liv: Porque eu deveria? Você me...nos enganou esse tempo todo!

Sara: Liv, eu não a matei!

Liv: Temos rastros seus por todo o corpo dela.

Sara: E dai? Ela trabalhava comigo!

Olivia levanta da cadeira e vai até a parede, Sara a segue e se coloca por trás dela.

Sara: Olivia! Olha pra mim!

Olivia vira de frente pra ela.

Sara: Eu não a matei!...vou te explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia...

Eu estava conversando com o nosso faxineiro quando ouvi um barulho no banheiro, corri ate lá e era Mary gritando com Amanda pelo telefone. Fui tentar acalmá-la, mas ela ficou super agressiva e veio para cima de mim puxando meus cabelos. Foi então que não me agüentei e dei um tapa na cara dela e sai do banheiro.

Quando voltei ela estava no chão toda ensangüentada...fiquei tão nervosa que levei o corpo para o beco...mas não fui eu! Eu só dei um tapa!

Cragen: Quer dizer que Sara teve um caso com a Amanda e quando Mary descobriu já era tarde porque já estava trabalhando lá, ficou com ciumes e teve um ataque?

Liv: Isso capitão, agora precisamos achar o assassino.

Cragen: E o julgamento dela?

Liv: Será amanhã, mas ela quer aguardar em liberdade...

Cragen: Vamos ver...

Elliot: Liv? Estou com a Warner aqui do lado com o laudo de alguns exames toxicológicos e advinha?

Liv: O que?

Elliot: Foi encontrada uma substancia usada na água sanitária...

Liv: O faxineiro!

Sara: Eu não to lembrada do nome dele...acho que era Peter, ou John...Paul...

Liv: Paul?

Sara: Pode ser, não tenho certeza, só sei que me deu muito trabalho e logo depois disso mandei ele embora, ficava paquerando a Mary toda hora!

Casa de Paul Lion

Ding Doing

O rapaz abre a porta e quando vê os detetives sai correndo, mas Fin e Munch já estão do outro lado da casa a sua espera e ele é preso pela morte de Mary Keller.

Casa de Sara

Olivia e Sara vieram o caminho todo em silencio e quando entraram na casa de Sara a mesma resolveu falar:

Liv, olha pra mim, desculpe ter mentido pra você, você não sabe como eu fiquei mal com isso, não sabia que iria me...

Olivia olha pra Sara

Sara: apaixonar por você!

Liv olha pra Sara e passa sua mão delicadamente sobre seu rosto que está repleto de lágrimas.Em seguida elas se abraçam, e sentem novamente o fogo de desejo quando seus corpos se tocam.

Sara começa a beijar Liv e esta começa a desabotoar sua camisa.

Sara: Você tem certeza?

Liv: Tenho!

Sara: Então deixa que eu faço isso pra você!

Sara tira lentamente a camisa de Liv enquanto a beija calorosamente, em seguida com uma mão tira o cinto e com a outra acaricia suas costas. Liv joga sua cabeça para trás quando sente a mão de Sara em seu torso e depois em seus seios. Sara finalmente arranca o sutiã de Liv e começa a beijar gentilmente seus seios excitados. Ela desce com a boca por sua barriga e para.

"Isso definitivamente tem sair!" Sara diz referindo-se a calça de Liv.

Sara leva-a para sua cama, enquanto Liv somente de calcinha a segue sem contradição.

Elas se deitam e Sara tira seu top e sua saia rapidamente e sobe em cima de Liv.

"Ela é linda!" Liv pensa quando vê Sara completamente nua.

A língua de Sara desenha seu corpo inteiro desce por suas pernas, pés, sobe pela barriga, seios, pescoço e boca. Olivia não se agüenta de prazer e solta vários sons nessa jornada.

Elas se beijam tão apaixonadas que o mundo poderia acabar que elas nem perceberiam, e finalmente Sara a toca por entre suas pernas e sente a umidade que ela precisa para continuar. Ela tira a calcinha de Liv e faz sua última jornada pelo seu corpo, quando Liv menos espera a boca e língua de Sara estão tocando-a onde ela mais ansiava. Seu corpo treme por completo e ela arde de calor.

Liv acorda sozinha na cama e vai até a sala procurar Sara, tudo que encontra é o café da manhã posto (como sempre) e um bilhete:

"Olivia, minha querida Liv!".

_Por muito tempo procurei uma pessoa que me completasse,_

_E quando finalmente a encontro o destino me prega uma peça._

_Te adoro, nunca se esqueça disso!_

_Beijos da sempre sua,_

_Sara "_

Delegacia

Cragen: Como ela está?

Elliot: Não quer falar sobre nada!

Cragen: Quem diria que Sara Anderson, ou melhor, Rachel Leigh, era ninguém menos que uma das mais procuradas pelo FBI e CIA por tráfico de drogas e prostituição de menores.

Elliot: É, na verdade o que parece é que o marido dela era traficante, ela ficou só com a parte da prostituição de menores...

Cragen: Tente conversar com a Liv novamente!

FIM

Obs: Por favor! Essa foi a minha primeira fanfiction! Gostaria que me dissessem o que acharam!


End file.
